A conventional smoke or carbon monoxide alarm likely provides no indication that a hazardous condition is present until a loud alarm is sounded. Such an arrangement may be annoying to a user when the alarm has been triggered accidentally. For example, a small amount of smoke generated by cooking may be enough to trigger a smoke alarm to sound. The user may then have to remedy the condition that caused the alarm by airing out the room in which the smoke alarm is located to clear the smoke and/or by actuating a button on the alarm to silence it. Further, the user may be left guessing as to whether the remediation actions being taken by the user are sufficient to alleviate the conditions that initially triggered the alarm to sound.